An enterprise may interact with a customer, such as by having a customer service representative speak with the customer during a telephone call and/or interact with a customer via a web chat interface. Such interactions may provide the enterprise with an opportunity to receive customer feedback information that could be used to improve services, products and/or procedures. For example, a customer who previously indicated that he or she is not satisfied with some aspects of an insurance experience might be able to suggest ways in which the process could be improved. It can be difficult, however, to determine the best customers from which this type of information should be solicited. Moreover, understanding customer's preferences can be difficult—especially when there are a substantial number of customer interactions with various customer service representatives (e.g., an insurance enterprise might receive thousands of customer telephone calls and or handle a similar number of chat interfaces on a daily basis). It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to facilitate an analysis of solicited customer feedback in an automated, efficient, secure, and accurate manner.